Aduial: My Twilight
by Lilith Jaede
Summary: It is years after the war of the ring and life in the white city seems as though it could not be better. But when old friends reunite, love blossoms between the eldest daughter of King Elessar and his oldest and most trusted friend..
1. Strange Beginnings

A/N: this story isn't a Mary-Sue and hopefully it doesn't turn into one, I got the idea by reading a fic written by Nightwanderer, it seemed fun to write so I thought I'd take a crack at it! Flame away if you don't like it, I'm open to suggestions..I DO NOT OWN LOTR, I only own Aduial, and her siblings with the exception of Eldarion. Tolkien implies that Elessar and Arwen have 12 daughters and 1 son (Eldarion), I simply gave them names

****

Aduial: My Twilight

Beneath the boughs of the white tree of Gondor sat a young girl. She looked no more than eighteen years of age, and her midnight tresses hung loosely around her as she poured over a leather bound book full of elven fables.

"I thought I might find you here, aier"

Looking up from her book, she smiled lovingly at her father. "It is peaceful here Ada, I feel so calm when I am in the gardens," she said, and carefully Aduial set her book aside when he sat next to her, resting her head against the shoulder of King Elessar.

Aragorn laughed as his daughter snuggled closer to him, and he placed an arm around her slender form. "You are more like your mother than I ever thought possible, Aduial My Twilight."

They spent the next hour sitting beneath the White Tree talking of dreams and adventures, and of the fellowship.

"Ada, will all of your friends be here for your birthday?" she asked, her words partially muffled by the fabric of her father's tunic.

"Most will be, a messenger has been sent to the Shire, bearing invitations for Sam and his family and Merry and Pippin. Legolas shall arrive tomorrow, and Gimli will be arriving with Lord Faramir, Lady Eowyn, and Finduilas," he replied, closing his eyes and listening to the rhythmic sound of his eldest daughter's breathing.

Time passed slowly as they dozed off, neither noticing the soft footsteps of Queen Arwen.

She placed a kiss on the cheek of her husband, and smiled as he opened his eyes sleepily, "Your beauty takes my breath away every time Melethnin," he murmured, lifting himself from the ground.

"Ssssh, do not wake her just yet Estel, she looks so peaceful…" Arwen whispered, and placed a hand on Aragorn's arm as he bent to rouse the sleeping princess.

"Our Guests from the Shire have arrived, they await you in the Great Hall," Arwen told him, smiling as the King of Gondor, A Captain of War, gently scooped his daughter into his arms and turned towards the Palace.

"They can wait a bit longer, my daughter needs to be put in bed," he answered, smiling happily at his wife who walked beside him.

-------

A gentle voice woke her from slumber, and she opened her eyes. Blinking tiredly, Aduial smiled at her mother, who was pushing a strand of hair from her face.

"The hobbits have arrived; Luthien and Celebrian will bring you clothes." Arwen rose gracefully from the bed and walked towards the doorway, "I must go and greet our friends, come to the great hall when you are ready," and with that said she swept from the room, silently as though she had never been there.

She washed quickly and soon after a rap on the door sounded, and upon her voiced "enter" her younger sisters entered with her clothes.

"This is Naneth's gown, Celebrian!" she scolded, lifting the pale green gown from her sixteen year old sister's arms.

"Yes, I know it is. She gave it to me to give to you!"

Aduial beamed at her sisters who let themselves into the room and began helping her dress.

-------

She entered the great hall and took her place quietly beside her brother Eldarion, the other children following in order.

Sitting on the throne, King Elessar was laughing heartily at something Merry had said. He turned his gaze to his children. "Merry, Pippin, Sam, these are my children: Eldarion, Aduial, Celebrian, Gilraen, Tethren, Elwen, Alatariel, Eirien, Valaina, Nariel, Miriel, Aranel, and our youngest, Luthien."

Each one smiled and greeted the guests, except for Luthien who ran and hid behinds the skirts of her naneth, causing everyone to laugh at the frightened little girl.

Pippin smiled at little Luhien and produced a sweet from his pocket and handed it to the little girl who immediately shoved in her mouth and gave pippin a big hug. For the next few minutes she concentrated on trying to say his name which always ended up coming out as Pippy.

During dinner, Sam introduced his daughter, Elanor, to Arwen and she was almost instantly invited to come and serve as one of Arwen's maids of Honor.

The meal was delightful, full of stories and singing and dancing. Aduial remained quiet and silent throughout the meal though, scarcely touching her food.

The sun had gone down hours before and most of the children had gone to bed, and rising gracefully from her chair Aduial turned to her mother, "I wish to retire Naneth, this day has been quite tiring."

Arwen smiled and kissed her daughters cheek, "Sleep well my child, morning shall come with much joy."

This puzzled Aduial, her mother's eyes sparkled vibrantly, almost as though she knew something she herself did not.

Leaving the hall silently she found her chamber, facing the Gardens, planted by the elves of Imladris.

She slipped out of the gown and slid under the covers of her bed, listening intently to the rustling of the wind blowing through the trees…

-------

R&R

Elvish Translations

Aduial- Twilight of Dawn (when the stars fade, a special time for elves)

Aier- Little One

Ada- Father

Melethnin- My Love

Naneth- Mother

Chapter two is well on the way ppl! WOO HOO!!


	2. Besting the Prince

Chapter Two 

Sunlight danced through the thick foliage, surrounding the prince of Mirkwood. He couldn't help but smile, he was less that two hours travel from the Borders of Gondor, the Kingdom of his best friend, Aragorn.

He had last seen Aragorn at the birth of his heir, Eldarion. That was over twenty years ago, and for Legolas the time had passed very quickly.

His thoughts strayed to Arwen, would she look any different? Would she have aged or had the elven grace in her not allowed such things to take place? His mount noticed his excitement and whinnied in response, gradually increasing pace as they came close to the field of Pelennor, where their greatest battle had taken place, he had seen many fall but just as many live to see a brighter future under the rule of Elessar.

As he drew closer to the city, he turned his gaze upward, where the highest tower lay.

His elven eyes allowed him to see clearly the figure that stood upon the grand white balcony over looking the entire kingdom.

A girl, one so fair that even the farthest view could not dim her beauty. She looked vaguely familiar but he could not place her in any mental picture…her features were elven and her eyes a sparkling blue, which made his heart jump start and his pace quicken. Her dark hair whipped around her, like the night sky dancing in a star's light.

A sudden jerk pulled his gaze from the balcony, the city gate had opened and he was beckoned to enter by guards who could do little else but stare in wonder as the legendary Archer, Legolas entered their fair city.

He looked around finding the path that led up to the House of Elessar Telcontar.

Finally he reached the entrance and dismounted, entering the House through grand oak doors that he himself had helped build with wood from his father's land.

Seated upon a guilded throne was Aragorn and beside him, Arwen unmarred by time and still as glorious in her beauty as ever.

"Legolas! Your late, it seems the dwarf has beat you at last for Gimli arrived two days past.." Aragorn called out bringing a smile to his face as his friend rushed over to greet him. There embrace was quick and friendly, he could almost feel the years melt away from Elessar's face, once again he was young and full of life. Even in his great age of 108, he looked no older than he did twenty years ago during the war of the ring, except for gray hair in some areas, he looked the same.

"It was difficult to get away from my father, he thought I should stay and help with the last of the spiders, I decided that I should never want to see another as long as I live." Aragorn laughed heartily at this, even Arwen could not help but smile.

"Come now Legolas, I shall show you to your rooms, they were decorated especially for you,' Arwen murmured, before leading them out of the throne room and down a series of halls.

She pushed open the double doors and Legolas gazed around in wonder, the large bed was covered in fine green linen with golden leaves decorating it. Another door lead into a private bathing chamber where plush carpets had been laid down, all in Mirkwood colors. Potted trees stood in the corners of every room, and a small garden with a single tree, a silver Mallorn from Lorien, standing proudly in the middle, was accessed through a door in the main chamber.

"Is it to your liking mellon-nin?" Arwen inquired smiling warmly at her elven kin. "'Tis splendid, and shall suite me well." He replied, walking around the rooms in awe.

"We shall leave you to freshen up, diner shall be served in two hours time, you needn't worry for someone shall fetch you." Placing a friendly kiss on his cheek she swept from the room, Aragorn close behind her.

Sighing happily, Legolas flopped onto the bed, tired from the long journey that he so recently endured.

------------

"Naneth this gown is beautiful!" Aduial stood in front of the mirror admiring the beautiful green gown that she had recently acquired from her Uncles. "you best go thank you Uncle Elladan and Elrohir, they brought it with them from Imladris, just for you." Arwen replied smiling at her eldest daughter, lovingly.

"where are they?" Aduial asked rushing over to the door for a head start. "I am assuming they are in the hall of fire with Eldarion and the other guests."

Not waiting for her mother to finish she dashed out of the room. Still running, she turned a corner and ran straight into a blonde haired elf, knocking them both over onto the floor.

------------

Trapped beneath him was the same elleth he had seen on the balcony, her face was flushed and her breathing was rapid, he could feel her heart beating against his chest. She stared up at him with her deep blue eyes, her warm breath sending shivers down his spine.

She didn't move or speak a word, almost as though she was content to lay beneath him, or simply too shocked to move. Time seemed to stop as they laid there, his arms on either side of her, both lost in each others eyes.

"Legolas?" he head snapped around to see Aragorn, Elrohir, Elladan, and Gimli staring at the two of them with mouths open and eyes wide with surprise.

'I see you've met my daughter, Aduial." Said Aragorn, his expression unreadable. Within seconds of hearing those words Legolas launched himself backwards and off the Princess. His face instantly pale, and stomach sick with dread. Elladan and Elrohir grabbed a hold of him and hauled him to his feet, he could tell they were holding back their laughter. Gimli and Aragorn helped the Princess up, who was seemingly just as shocked as he was.

Unable to look at Aragorn, he fixed his gaze on the floor, too embarrassed to speak.

"It wasn't what it looked like Ada, I was running and I ran into-into Prince Legolas.." Her voice was unsteady, he could tell she was trying to gain back her composure. Aragorn raised an eyebrow at his daughter and then looked over at him, trying to read his face which was still pale and sickly looking.

"It wasn't his fault-" The twins could no longer contain there laughter and burst into a fit of hysterics.

"I am not blaming anyone, I know Legolas well enough to know he wouldn't take advantage of anyone,"

Aragorn replied, smiling over at Legolas who seemed to breath a sigh of relief.

Finding his voice he turned to the Princess, "I hope I have not injured you Princess, I apologize if I have done you any harm." she smiled at him then, as though she was surprised at his sincerity or kindness. "I am fine, but I am afraid it is I who must apologize, I should not have been running in the first place."

She looked quickly over at her father for reassurance and then over at her Uncles, unsure of what to do next.

"I think it is time for dinner, and I think it would be good for our elf here to eat, he's looking sickly in his old age!" Gimli interjected, dismissing the entire ordeal.

Clapping him on the back ,Gimli led the group down the corridor towards the Dining Hall, were everyone was waiting.

------------

He sat in silence, listening to all the conversations around him. He wasn't hungry or thirsty, he wasn't sad or even embarrassed anymore, and yet he seemed so distant from everyone. For all his wisdom, Legolas could not understand why the eldest Princess of Gondor was affecting him so greatly.

He had already tried looking in the other direction, but some how he always came back to her, sitting there quiet and thoughtful. She leaned in and whispered something to Arwen, her mother and then rose from the table and slipped quietly out of the room from a shadowed door in the corner.

He knew they would whisper and later on he would be bombarded with questions,he didn't care.

Rising from his seat , he turned and followed her out, leaving the company puzzled and curious.

Elladan and Elrohir raised there eyebrows but smiled knowingly at Arwen, who smiled back and continued eating her meal all the while talking with Eowyn and Rosie.

The night air was refreshing, and the stars were bright. He looked around and finally he saw her, standing at the opening at the end of the balcony looking somewhere far in the distance.

"Princess, I beg you please don't jump!" He called out in teasing, she turned around and looked at him warily.

"Why did you follow me here?" she asked pointedly, turning on him as he drew closer to her.

Caught of guard by her question he could think of no response. "I don't know-" he answered lamely, she laughed suddenly and smiled at him, his heart seemed to be caught in his throat, her smile seemed to light up the sky.

"I cannot believe I am standing here with you of all people." She sighed, pulling the thin shall tighter around her body.

He suddenly became aware of how chilly it was becoming outside, unfastening his cloak he stepped closer and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Why is that?" he asked, sitting himself on the thin ledge of the balcony.

"My father would tell me stories of you when I was young, you were my favorite member of the fellowship, are you really the best archer in Middle Earth?"

It was his turn to laugh, he thought for a moment choosing his word carefully. "Actually, my father is probably the best archer in Middle Earth, he taught me all that I know and I am almost sure he could best me in a competition. It is nice to know I have such a beautiful admirer.." he replied smiling at her, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"You're teasing me!" she burst out, causing him to laugh. "No, no I would be much to frightened to tease a Princess!"

She swatted him playfully, which he easily dodged. "Do not make me restrain you Princess, it would be a difficult ordeal to explain to your Ada, why his daughter is on the ground, tousling with an elf! " he teased, stepping closer to her.

"You do not frighten me I could best you in combat that I am sure of!" she retorted and before he could react she tugged one of his braids and dashed off, towards the White tree.

" Have it your way Princess," he called out and ran after her, he would not be bested by the daughter of his best friend.

He chased her around the tree, letting her escape him a few times before spinning around and catching her tightly in his arms.

She yelped in surprise as his muscular arm wrapped itself around her waist. She wiggled skillfully and turned herself around untill she was pressed tightly against him, reaching up quickly she tugged on his braid again. This caused him to growl slightly and grab her hands,pushing her back until they were up against the wall.

Their faces were inches apart and her arms were pinned above her head, which he held with one hand, the other hand beside her face.

"Admit your defeat Princess Aduial, or I shall not release you." He murmured in her ear, causing her to shiver slightly. "I cannot do that Prince Legolas, for I am not yet defeated," she replied, staring at him with intensely blue eyes. "If you do not call this defeat what do you call it then?" he asked, cocking his head slightly. She smiled at him, "A position of advantage," he could not respond because her lips were on his, capturing him in a gentle kiss. He released her hands and used his to hold her face, pulling her into a passionate embrace of lips and tongue.

It three seconds flat he was on the ground, and she sat atop him, her knees keeping his arms pinned to the ground. She leaned in and kissed him quickly, "You have been bested Prince Legolas." With that said she hopped up and walked silently back into the house, leaving him dumbstruck.

He laid there on the ground staring at the stars, letting it all sink in.

"She bested me!" he said aloud, he chuckled softly to himself as he walked back to the house.

He was in high spirits, and was anxious to see her again. Not sure of what he would say, but anxious all the same. As he reached his rooms, he had a smile that seemed to be plastered to his face.

He flopped onto the bed, and laughed until he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"She bested me!"

------------


End file.
